1. Field
Provided is a display device, for example, a rollable display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Desirable characteristics of a flat panel display (FPD) may include, for example, a FPD that is thin, light-weight, and of large-size. Flat panel displays may include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display (OLED). Liquid crystal display, plasma display panel, and organic light emitting display may use glass substrates, their flexibility may become lowered, and their applications and uses may be limited.